


Good Girls. “To the Ends”

by UriPara



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Funny, One Shot, Short Story, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Rio/Beth. Brio. Fluff. Kissing. Implied relations. Just a different take on season 1
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Good Girls. “To the Ends”

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Aaryan Shah – To The Ends ♪
> 
> -takes place season 1 before ep 10-

♪ Swerving through the hills, she loves it when I’m dangerous ♪ 

Beth, the average everyday looking soccer mom, waited by her car in the park. She did her best not to lean against the van’s large trunk, her mom jeans might make a mark with the back pocket buttons. Instead dug her heel into the gravel and adjusted her cream sweater. She definitely wasn't there to see a dangerous gang leader, no sir. And she definitely didn't have 50k in cash ready for said member in her trunk. 

A car pulled in a few spaces from her, a BMW with low music playing. She gripped her purse and watched as a black SUV pulled on the other side of the beamer as well. She steadied her breathing and looked at the mountains past the trees. They were a light purple as the sun set over the horizon. She knew her fellow housewives in crime were busy with hospital visits and custody hearings, so she came alone, a decision she refused to question. 

When she looked back Rio was making his way over to her, he wore his usual sharp shirt and dark pants, complimented by a leather jacket. She swallowed as he was tailed by his usual thugs, she turned and unlocked her trunk. A local sign stated that the park was closed after sunset, she stood under it as the members took the bag of cash from her trunk. 

Rio stood in front of her as his members counted the cash at a nearby table. Beth’s blonde hair bounced as her shoulders tensed. He cocked his head to the side and smirked back at her pursed face. 

She felt her skin flush, “So we good? It's all there.” Of course it was, she was a perfectionist. 

He looked past her at his men who repackaged the money and nodded at him. He turned his attention back to her, “Yeah, we good.” 

She looked to the side and crossed her arms. Her breasts shifted upward and Rio briefly looked down from the distraction. He licked his teeth and shifted his stance, “Still wearing that huh?” He moved his eyes up toward her golden bar necklace. 

“So what?” Her eyes flicked to his and she looked down at his neck and collared shirt. He wasn't wearing any jewelry for her to make a viable comeback, but her eyes stayed on his throat and eagle tattoo. 

The necklace was a present to herself after her first payday with mob cash. A pick me up after a tremulous time in Canada and her cheating husband. 

He leaned in and rested his arm above her head. She breathed through her nose and smelled his cologne. The park sign creaked slightly but didn't sway. 

“I think a better question is, are you all good?” 

She gave a steady sigh and moved her arms to her sides, “Why do you ask? Of course everything is fine.” 

He gave a mocking doubtful expression and raised his eyebrows, “So where's the rest of your girlfriends?” 

Beth heard the men make their way to the van and stood up straighter. She was standing on the curb so she was at eye level with the crime boss. 

She put on her best customer service voice, “They are busy.” 

“Busy,” he simply repeated to her.

“Yes, we have kids and homes to care for. So you just have me today.” She felt something when she looked at his shining hazel eyes. 

He gently touched her chin, “And, any day or just today?” A look of confusion crossed her face but he continued, “It's been a pleasure Bethany.” He moved his arm down and gave a genuine smile. She swallowed at the way his cheeks pushed his eyes up, bad boys have the cutest faces. 

“W-when will you be in contact again?” She pinched herself for stammering. 

He turned to leave, “Soon, I might be busy.” She huffed and he smiled back at her. 

Beth groaned as he and his men left the park. The street lamps flickered on and she entered the driver’s seat of her car. 

\---

♪ You ain’t talking ‘bout the only thing I’m chasing?  
I can’t fuck with you I got high expectations ♪ 

Beth parked outside the diner and casually walked into the establishment alone. She watched the hands on the clock read 11:45am, almost lunch. She didn't order anything though and sat at the closest window seat. Before she knew it, Rio had slunk down across from her. 

She placed her hands on the table, “Thank you for coming Rio.”

“Oh yeah, no problem Bethany, love what you've done with the place.” He gestured to the chain restaurant. She shot him a look as she opened her purse, he smirked and checked the time on his phone. He loved her facial expressions, how her lips always plumped up when she pouted. 

She removed a paper bag from her purse and slid it towards him, “This is the last one.” He reached out and touched her hand for a second longer than usual as he took the bag. Beth pulled her hands back under the table and waited for him. 

Rio looked inside the bag and saw cookies inside, “The hell is this?” He bent the bag forward. 

Beth took breaks between her words, “We might have...baked them into cookies.”

Rio paused, “You what?”

She hoarsely whispered, “It doesn't matter, it's in the cookies.” Weed was legal but the amount they had possessed wasn't. 

“I didn't want the stash back in cookie form, and it-” he ran his hand over his face. Beth adjusted herself in the booth as Rio stared at her, his fingers resting lightly over his lips. 

A waitress popped up and asked if they wanted drinks. They both nodded and requested water; the woman nodded and left. The two of them faced forward again, this wasn’t a date, they weren’t here to eat. 

Rio let out a defeated sigh and slipped the bag into his coat pocket, “How did you soccer moms even make that mistake? A bake sale that went awry or somethin’?” 

Beth leaned forward, “We couldn't hide the 20 pound bags in just the garage.” 

Rio leaned in as well, folding his arms over the table, “I didn't ask where you hid it.” 

His face was only inches from hers. She figured one day, some day, he would kiss her. Whenever she thought about it she didn't think it would be so bad, she would let him. Like a princess from one of her daughter’s movies, where the prince leans in and everything falls into place. Except, were they the villains? 

Beth sighed through her nose, “If you must know-”

“Oh I must,” he smiled sweetly back. 

Her skin itched, the diner smelled like coffee and bread. “If you must know, my husband thought it was fertilizer and-”

“Ex-husband?” Rio rested his face in the palm of his hand, knowing her marital problems. 

Beth stalled but continued, “Dean spread it out into the yard and we had to recollect it. Then one of my kids thought it was oregano and-”

“And it just magically became cookie dough?” As annoying as her excuses always were, they never bored him. Was he getting fond of them? Beth looked flustered and it pleased Rio immensely. He knew she was telling the truth but still had to hassle her about the few grams they were missing that were now apparently in cookies. 

The waitress delivered their waters and Rio stood up, “Actually we have to go.” Beth looked up surprised but followed him. He left a tip for the waitress despite them not ordering and held the door.

Rio’s walk was purposeful as he led her to his car on the side of the building. It was cold out but she didn't feel the chill. She noticed he wasn't wearing a coat and she certainly wasn’t going to say anything, she liked the look of his tattoos peeking out from under his black dress shirt. He should have one on though, to prevent a cold. She shook her head, that's what she would tell her family, or Annie. 

He probably got hot easily, she then rolled her eyes at the thought of him being hot. He opened his door and handed her a key from the center console. She took it from him and remained calm as his warm hands touched hers for a moment too long. Again.

She blinked, “A storage locker?” 

“Number 555,” he pointed at the flimsy piece of paper dangling on the ring with the key. 

“What's in it?” As she said it she regretted it, she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer. 

“Go find out.” He closed his car door and stepped closer to her, “You girls need to get it and take it to the usual place on third, by tonight.” 

His breath felt sharp against the crisp air and she pressed closer to him without hesitating. She didn't know why, maybe she liked danger, maybe she liked drama, maybe she liked having a man around who wore what he was on his sleeve. 

“Not first?” Her eyes moved up to his. 

“It will need to be done at night, with as little noise as possible. Do you think you can handle that?” He cocked his head. 

She hadn't fully been paying attention, her eyes on his eagle tattoo again. But she agreed with the blind confidence she was famous for, “Oh I can handle anything.” Her eyes moved to his smirking lips. 

She really could handle anything it felt like, her cheating soon to be ex-husband, her kids, her home, her ruined love life, her garage reeking of pot, anything. 

He nodded, “Good to hear.” He was so close to her she thought he was about to give her a hug. Instead he touched the side of her face with two fingers, “Don't put it into a brownie,” he winked, a vague hint as to what it was they would be picking up.

Beth felt her heart beat as his hand left her face and their eyes met. After a moment of silence she gave an expression of defeat and whispered, “Fuck,” before grabbing his face. She saw his eyes flash with surprise before their lips met. 

He didn't kiss back and she pulled away just as quickly as she had sprung herself on him. He looked disheveled and tried to compose a sentence. 

She wiped her mouth and stated proudly, “Good day then Rio.” Perhaps a bit louder than she should have, but she sashayed her way to her car with confidence nonetheless. 

He stood upright and wiped his mouth, her lipstick had left a mark. 

\---

♪ Running out of time, I’m running out of patience ♪ 

The moon was out but it wasn't nearly as bright as she would have appreciated for late night rendezvous. Beth had just tucked her youngest into bed and hopped in the shower before coming, she worried her hair might still have been damp. She had parked at the local ice cream spot in town and waited in the dark alley for Rio. Well it was technically a frozen yogurt shop, her kids always teased her when she got it wrong. 

She leaned against the wall and when she looked up Rio appeared casually from the shadows of the alley, she shouted: “A goat! A freaking goat!” 

“Shhh baby shhh,” Rio pushed his hands out, but smiled brightly when he came closer. 

“That locker contained a live GOAT.” 

“That's why I said quietly and quickly, remember?” He made another shush motion with his hands. 

“It shat in Ruby’s car!”

Rio shrugged, “Ain't my problem.” His hands were in his pockets, he was wearing a jacket this time and it silhouetted him perfectly in the dim lighting.

Beth started gesturing wildly, “Annie was thinking it was some kind of drug mule and we had to tell her that's not what that means and- why,” she breathed in, “WHY did we have to pick up a goat? What in the world could you possibly need a goat for?” 

“Why did you cut my weed with cookie dough?” Rio smiled. 

Beth groaned, “Are we still on that?” 

“Yes, and while we are still on that,” she didn't flinch as he shifted forward. His nose nearly met hers, “You wanna tell me what that was last time?” 

She tried to scoot back but she was flush against the brick wall. She shimmied her shoulders, “What was what?” 

He pulled back and tried to stifle his laugh, “Oh you forgot eh?” 

Beth put on her best nonchalant mask and squared herself, “I guess it wasn't that memorable.” 

He paused and gave a half smile that showed his teeth. Beth felt her insides tighten and she pinched her palms, she felt her toes curl as the electricity grew between them. 

He moved back slightly and hummed, “Guess not.” Beth could hear her heartbeat as his eyes shined playfully. She puffed her chest out and tried to keep a stern expression. 

He moved forward and brought his hands to the sides of her face, cupping her curls. She gasped quickly as he roughly kissed her. She felt her toes try to push her up higher and her hands were at her sides trying to decide to grasp onto him or not. She kissed back and moved her mouth along with his. It was hot and wet and she felt the grainy brick against her as she leaned back against it. 

Rio didn't keep his tongue to himself, instead he ran it across her bottom lip and slowly slipped it in as she matched his enthusiasm. The way he rubbed against her gave her chills, she started to reach for his hands. 

He broke the kiss and licked his lips, she felt his palms move away from her face. Beth feared he would pull away completely, on aroused auto-pilot she whispered, “Again again,” before gripping his coat. 

His hands gripped her waist and her manicured nails dug into his back as he pushed forward and pinned her to the wall with another kiss. She moaned as his body pressed against hers. 

His tongue slipped past her lips and she twisted the fabric of his shirt to get any kind of grip on him. She wanted him closer but she could feel her legs already trembling from their bodies being flush against one another. She shifted her hips forward and pressed herself against him. He hissed through his teeth and ground his thigh between hers. 

Their lips roughly met again and she sucked on his tongue. He made an inaudible sound as he bit down lightly on her lip. 

The henchmen who joined Rio on these meetups sat forward in their inconspicuous car and blinked at the display going on in the steamy alley. 

One asked quietly, “Should-should we leave?” 

They were supposed to stay out of view in case things went sideways and if Rio needed backup, but they weren't debriefed on this. 

Rio pulled back and pressed his head against the crook of her neck. He kissed her gently by her ear, and regretted having to leave her panting, but he had other matters to attend to. He released her hips and Beth felt herself calm down immensely as the dimly lit world came back. 

Rio stepped back from her and Beth adjusted her outfit and hair, her face flushed and lipstick uneven. Rio wiped his face and tried to hide his smile as her lipstick had gotten on him again, nevertheless he swallowed and put back on his even demeanor. 

He nodded “Bethany,” and handed her a scrap of paper with an address on it. 

She lightly coughed as she saw the glitter in his eyes and stepped away from the wall, “Yes, thank you.” She took the paper and put it in her wallet. 

Rio rolled his shoulders, “Tell the ladies that y'all gotta be there Saturday at 10am.” 

“This Saturday?” her hair bounced as she snapped at the date. 

Rio turned towards his car and left the alley, “No excuses, so long as one of you is there with a car.” 

She sighed and shuffled her feet, still trying to bring feeling back to them. 

\---

♪ Shawty ride with me to the ends, yeah. It get lonely at the top, I don’t want no friends, yeah ♪ 

Annie screamed at the news and Beth hid her face behind her hands, her little sister in crime stated: “You do this often!?”

“I’ve only kissed him twice.” Beth was exasperated and nursed her coffee. 

Ruby smiled at the news, “Oh so it's on the reg’ when you two have your,” she whispered seductively, “secret meetups?” 

Beth gasped, “They aren't secret meetups, they were normal gang related relations for-” she gestured at the air. 

Ruby tartly nodded, “That turned to makeout sessions? Hm?” 

Annie continued to be loud and incredulous, “How are you okay with this!?” 

Ruby stirred her cup, “I saw it coming.” 

Beth rolled her head, “Oh you so did not.” 

Annie slammed her hands on the table, “Was he a good kisser?” 

Beth gasped and showed her teeth in disgust, but Ruby replied “She wouldn't have kissed him again if he wasn't.”

Annie snapped her fingers and nodded, “Correct! That jawline and his lips, you know he-”

“Enough!” Beth exclaimed. 

The other women had a moment of silence before Ruby asked, “So you want us to go this Saturday so you don't have to see him again?” 

Beth groaned, “Yes please.” 

\---

♪ What’s an angel to a God? Don’t you make me sin, yeah. I just want a little fun, don’t make me repent, yeah. ♪ 

Beth walked to the bottom of her staircase, her porch light was illuminating it well enough. It was calm until Ryo’s voice came from the living room couch, “So you didn't join?” Beth’s shoulders jolted and she made an involuntary squeak. Ryo smiled and sauntered his way over to her. 

“You planned this? For us to be alone?” She tried to cover herself. She was in her cozy jammies, the ones stained with baby formula and toothpaste. Beth glanced around her house, it certainly wasn't dirty but there were a few toys thrown about and a dish or two left in the sink. She felt flustered regardless as he approached her. He had a twinkle in his eye and she shook her head. “No okay no.” Beth crossed her hands, “We, us, we can't do this.” 

“There is no us.” Ryo agreed flatly and blinked at her. 

Beth felt that and it hurt a little, but it was true, she continued, “We aren't friends, we aren't friends with benefits, nothing. Nope.” 

“I don't want friends,” Rio’s breathing was calm as he said it but Beth felt hers wasn't. 

She swallowed, “Good, okay.” Rio smiled and she knew it wasn't over.

“You see,” he put his hand by his chin, “what I’m really looking for is a partner. Need someone to help run the business.” 

“A partner?” Beth’s eyes lit up and she watched his hand leave his lips. 

He closed the space between them, “Someone with the smarts and cunning to really follow things through you know.” He lightly moved the hair from her eyes, “Help take the reins, handle the network, fun stuff like that.” 

Beth’s skin grew hot, like it always did when he was near, “You'll show me?” She felt her chest tighten.

He replied slowly, a near whisper, “Do you want me to show you what it's like?”

She didn't reply and he bent forward to run his fingers through her blond curls. She was about to speak up when he pressed his nose against her skin and breathed in, “You can think on it,” he added. 

“I accept,” and she meant it. She then felt the smirk of his lips against her skin. She was on the edge, or falling, she wasn't sure. 

An elegant moan escaped her mouth as he ran his tongue across her neck. She swore under her breath as he ghosted his lips across hers before grabbing her ass. Her knees twitched as he rocked his hips against hers. 

Her eyes shot open as she felt his hardness against her thigh. She tried to form a sentence but all that came out was, “No but really, what was the goat for?”

He paused,“Oh yeah!” Rio smiled widely and Beth felt she had seen the sunrise. “Petting zoo wasn't playing nice, so they had to lose a few of their choice prized animals before they shaped up.”

“Are you kidding me?” Beth squinted at him. He turned to face her and it didn't look like he was. She rolled her eyes, “What, was it like for your son or something?” 

“Nah, his birthday is a ways off, another person’s kid.” 

“Is that really what you wanna talk about right now?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“No, let's continue.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic during season 1~ So its a little old? hnnnggg. And might need a bit more editing, but hey corona is giving me free time.
> 
> If anyone is interested in a playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3k1iQJ72CmSMacIb1a9JgZ?si=lRxO0eLVQG2txpnEshs9Wg


End file.
